He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother
by Trish
Summary: For Chris. Inspired by the song of the same name. This fic explores the friendship between Ash and Brock. Not yaoi. Chapter 2 uploaded
1. The Road is Long

__

He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother

By Trish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the song _He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother_ by the Hollies. The story is my own.

__

A/N: _Now this is not a songfic. It is merely influenced by the song. This is a story about Ash and Brock's strong friendship. This is NOT a Bouldership in any way! I think men can be as close as brothers without being slash/yaoi. Look at the comradeship of soldiers in wartime. It is mateship, friendship, family, brotherhood._

This does not have the usual ships in it as well. But I wanted to be different so…

Ash - 30, Brock - 33.

Rated PG-13 for adult concepts and other deep issues.

This is for Chris as a belated birthday present. I know it's not what I set out to write - but this idea just crowded out all the others. Yes you will get your skiltshipping when I can think of it!

a 

__

Chapter 1: The Road is long, with many a winding turn…

Brock leaned back in his chair and observed the afternoon crowds in the popular _Starmiebucks _in Viridian City. He sipped his coffee and turned to his companion, a brown-haired young man scribbling in a notebook and with a mini tape recorder.

"So what else can I tell you?"

The _Pewter City Post_ was doing an article on its most famous son, the world renowned breeder Brock Stonewall, and so had sent its reporter Peter Hackett along to spend a few weeks in his company.

Peter glanced down at his notes. "So can you tell me about your friendship with the Pokémon Grand Master, Ash Ketchum?"

Brock grinned. "Sure, he's my best friend, like a younger brother to me." The breeder chuckled. "Though God knows I have enough of them already!"

The reporter laughed. "That's true. You have about ten brothers and sisters?"

"That's correct."

"You looked after them for years after your mother died, until your father came back."

"That's right."

"So you met Ash when he was ten years old, am I right?"

"Yes. When he came in to get his Boulder Badge…." Brock drifted off as memories of yesterday assailed him. How little Ash was back then, how he had sent in a tiny Pikachu against Brock's mighty Onix. 

How, despite being defeated the first time, the stubborn kid had refused to give in and came back. How he forfeited the match because it wasn't right that he should win because the sprinklers had weakened the Rock Pokémon. Most people would have capitalised on such an opportunity. But Ash was different.

Brock suddenly remembered that he was in an interview, and smiled apologetically at the reporter who was sitting there patiently. "Sorry about that, I was just reminiscing….He sent in his Pikachu against my Onix, they got beaten badly but he refused to give up. He came back a day or so later to challenge me again."

"Then my father came back and I joined Ash on his Pokémon journey. And I was with him for every step of the way with exception of the year I spent with…." He hesitated before he said THAT NAME. "With a Professor in the Orange Islands."

"So you've seen Ash grow and develop from a Pokémon trainer wannabe to the number one trainer in the world."

"That's right."

"How would you describe him?"

"The Energizer Bunny?"

Peter stared at him. "Energizer Bunny?"

Brock laughed. "You know that toy bunny on TV that never slows down because it has long lasting batteries?"

The reporter nodded.

"Well Ash is like that. Full of energy and bounce. Especially if it is to do with Pokémon. Always has been, always will. Let's see….he's stubborn as a Tauros, he's friendly, has an undeniable knack with Pokémon, he's persistent. The words 'Give Up' are not found in his vocabulary."

"And he has a good heart. He will always do anything he can to help others, regardless of whether they are people or Pokémon."

The reporter was taking notes furiously.

Brock was interrupted from further musings by his cell phone going off in his pocket to the tune of _Mambo No. 5_.  
"Hello, Brock speaking."

"Brock! Thank God I've caught you!" The nasally voice of Gary Oak, the Viridian City Gym Leader came through the phone.

"Hi Gary! What's up?"

"You've got to drop everything and come down to Pallet's Memorial Hospital. It's an emergency!"

Brock tried to digest all this information. "Why what's happened? Tell me!"

"It's Ash. Gotta make some other calls." And with that Gary ended the call.

Brock stared at the cell phone.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked.

For an answer the breeder grabbed his coat and rose from the chair. The _Post_ reporter hastily gathered up his things and followed the man out the door. "What's happening?" Peter persisted.

Brock unlocked the door to his car and threw his stuff into the back seat. He indicated to the reporter to get in. "Change of plans. We're going to Pallet."

"What for?"

"Ash."

a 

As they drove down the highway from Viridian to Pallet, Peter was busy speculating what the emergency could possibly be. This could be the biggest scoop of his entire career! "Do you think he could be seriously ill or hurt?"

Brock grimaced. "God I hope not…" 

He really hoped that nothing bad had happened to Ash, but then again he wouldn't be surprised if it had. Throughout the twenty years Brock had known him, the dark-haired trainer had a unique talent for getting himself into all sorts of trouble. 

And that trouble usually saw Ash in peril of snuffing out the one life that he had.

Brock remembered the time they found Ash and Pikachu lying motionless under the chandelier in Lavender Town, the time Ash fell out of the Fuschia Gym, or when he fell out of the Crystal Tower in Greenfield….

He had lost count of how many times he had come close to losing his younger friend. But either due to a lucky star or a guardian angel Ash had survived every single time. His grip tightened on the steering wheel as he imagined what life would be like if he ever _did_ lose him for good.

a 

An hour later, Brock pulled into the car park of Pallet Memorial Hospital, the two men making a dash for the emergency ward.

As they burst in through the double doors, the first thing they saw was the Pokémon Grand Master sitting there clutching tightly onto the hands of his mother and father. From beside Delia Ketchum, Gary Oak rose with a look of relief on his face and hurried over. "Brock, you made it!"

"Yeah I did." The breeder introduced his companion to the brown-haired Master. "Gary, this is Peter Hackett from the _Pewter City Post_. He's spending the next few weeks with me doing an interview. Peter, this is my good friend Gary Oak, Pokémon Master and Viridian City Gym Leader."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Gary glanced over his shoulder at the Ketchum family and led the two to a far corner.

"What's going on?" Brock whispered. "I thought you said…"

Gary looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I was in a bit of a rush when I spoke to you. It's not Ash, it's Katrina…"

Katrina…Ash's lovely wife. Brock remembered when they first met, in the heady days before Ash's first attempt at the Indigo League. Katrina had a Raichu and challenged Ash to a battle, which of course he could not refuse. It was there that they had all worked on the movie _Pokémon In Love_ with Mr. Clevon Spielbunk.

Ash and Katrina had got along together right from the word go. As had their two Pokémon. They had kept in close contact over the years as they had noticed how well the two mice got along. Five years ago Pikachu had decided upon Raichu as a mate and the next year saw their trainers get together. 

They had been married for two years now, and Brock remembered the happy announcement they had made earlier this year that Katrina was expecting twins. _Oh no don't tell me…._

"What's wrong?"

"She collapsed suddenly at home, Ash rushed her straight here." Gary ran a hand through his hair. "He called me from here, absolutely distraught. Some serious complication with the pregnancy…"

Brock slapped a hand against his mouth. "Oh God…."

Gary nodded. "Come on, I'll take you over to him…."

He led them to where Ash was sitting. The dark-haired trainer looked up at their approach and rose to engulf one of his oldest friends in a big hug.

Brock returned the embrace, hoping to give his friend what little comfort if, any, that he could give him. It was the least he could do after what Ash had done for _him_ a few years earlier.

Ash stepped back and gave him a wan smile. "They're performing an emergency caesarean on her now. The twins need to come out, there seems to be a complication with them as well."

"Oh no…"

"All we can do is wait…"

a 

__

Brock looked up from the worn pages of the magazine that he had read for perhaps the twentieth time when the door to the specialist's office swung open.

A pale Ash stumbled out of the office and collapsed into the nearest chair.

Brock exchanged a glance with Gary and both went to sit on either side of their distraught friend.

"Oh man…what's the news?" he asked quietly.

Ash tried to say something, but no words came.

Gary patted him on the back awkwardly.

Finally he spoke, his words coming out in short spasmodic bursts. "Katrina suffered from eclampsia…she's in the ICU…and she might not make it…"

"And the twins?" Gary asked carefully.

"9 weeks premature…" the father said in a hollow voice. He looked down and ran a hand agitatedly through his dark hair.

Ash raised his head and there was such a haunted look in his eyes that it chilled Brock and Gary to the core. "Oh God….they're going to make me choose…" he choked out.

Brock felt his heart sink. "Choose what?"

"Which twin is going to live or die…" Ash buried his face in his hands. "They're conjoined, they share a liver between them. One of them is smaller, more weaker and undeveloped than the other…"

There was silence as Ash broke down. There was nothing that either of his friends could think of to say to that, nothing that they could _possibly_ say…

"Oh God, what am I going to do Brock?" Ash said after a few minutes. "I am being asked…to…play the role of God…with my own children. Judge, jury and executioner all rolled into one…." He stared at the wall of the waiting room as tears trailed down his face. 

"They're going to make me choose…" he repeated dully. "One to live and one to die…."

He turned those haunted brown eyes on them. "And you know I can't do that…"

a 

__

To be continued…

Author's Note: Evil of me - yes I know. And I know that is an impossible choice for Ash - as it is for many real life people who have faced that very same situation. That would tear me apart if I ever had to do that…

As I said - I wanted to be different from my usual AAMRN pairing - so. 

Very angsty fic. But it's been floating around my head for ages.

Midsummer Nights Chapter 2 will be coming some time soon I hope.

Read and Review - Flamers fed to my Tassie Devils. 


	2. Chapter 2: His Welfare Is My Concern

__

He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother

By Trish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the song _He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother_ by the Hollies. The storyline is.

__

A/N: This story is full of deep emotions. If you don't like that, please stay clear. Adult issues discussed.

~

__

Chapter Two: His Welfare Is My Concern.

Peter looked on in amazement as he watched Brock chat to Gary for a bit then made a quick succession of phone calls. When the breeder hung up, the _Post_ reporter walked over to him. "So what's happening?"

"We're going to stay here with Ash in Pallet until this situation is resolved," Brock announced calmly. "I've arranged for my brother to send down our stuff and to look after the breeding salon until I come back."

"But it could be months.."

"I know," Brock agreed. "But Ash is going to need all the support he can get and that is that."

He walked over with Gary to where Ash was sitting with his head buried in his hands. "Hey buddy," he said softly.

Ash raised his red-rimmed eyes to those of his friends. 

"Brock, Peter and I will be staying with you in your house until Katrina and the babies come home from the hospital," Gary informed him.

Ash was taken aback. "That's very nice of you but…."

Gary cut him off with a raised hand. "No ifs or buts Ash. It's already been decided."

The Pokémon Grand Master turned his eyes to Brock. "But what about…"

"It's already taken care of," Brock interrupted before his friend could finish his protest. "We're staying with you as long it takes. Besides….", his voice softened. "I owe you at least that much after what you did for me years ago."

Peter was intrigued. What had happened years ago that caused Brock to feel such indebtedness to Ash? He made a mental note to ask the breeder when he was alone.

Ash sagged visibly in the chair, too emotionally drained to continue the 'fight'. 'Thanks guys…I really do appreciate it…"

"No worries," Gary patted him on the shoulder. "We're friends."

The dark-haired trainer nodded gratefully.

"How about you go to see Katrina and the babies and then we'll get you home, " Brock suggested.

~

Ash finished suiting up in the medical gown and bootees before the nurse opened the door for him into the Intensive Care Unit. He walked over to the still figure of his wife, surrounded by the various pieces of medical equipment that were needed to keep her alive.

He brushed back the dark strands of her hair, and began to speak softly to her. "Hey, honey. Well you did it. We now have two beautiful twin girls. We're a family…"

He paused. "Now all we need is for you to get better and come home. The girls need their mother and I need my wife." He raised her hand and gently kissed it. "I love you, and I'll see you in the morning."

The nurse then led him down the corridor to the Neo-Natal Intensive Care Unit and led him over to a large humidicrib surrounded by numerous machines. The ventilator hissed and clicked as he gazed down on two tiny bodies that were fused at the stomach. Both of them were otherwise perfectly formed with two arms and two legs. 

__

Oh my God, they are sooo tiny, he thought. The smaller twin's hand was no larger than the top joint of his thumb.

"You can touch them if you like." The nurse beside him spoke up. "Premature babies often respond to touch, particularly from their parents." She proceeded to show him how to insert his hand into the portholes of the humidicrib and slip on the built-in sterile gloves.

Ash did as he was taught and bit his lip as he gently touched the cheek of one of the twins. The baby stirred a bit and turned her head towards him.

He did the same with the other twin with the same response. He fought back tears as he gently caressed their tiny heads. These two tiny human beings were his, his and Katrina's. Their's to raise, their's to love and protect. 

The nurse quietly tiptoed away, leaving the new father staring in wonder at his twin daughters.

"Hey there," he finally whispered. "I'm your daddy and I'm glad you're here." He took a shaky breath and continued. "Your mummy's sorry she can't be here to see you, but she will as soon as she can."

He was almost too afraid to touch the soft down of dark hair on their heads. They looked so delicate, so fragile, like little china dolls.

"I just want you to know, that you two are the most amazing and wonderful sights I have ever seen. And I love you both the same."

Ash had one more important thing to do before he left them. Give his daughters names. If they died tomorrow at least they would have a name. He remembered the piece of paper in his pocket with the names that he and Katrina had decided on. The father fished the paper out and looked at the babies then looked at the names.

"Rhiannon and Ciara Ketchum."

~

The trip back to Ash's mansion was spent in silence. It was only when they had entered the house, and with Peter having made a discreet exit to his assigned room, that Ash spoke up.

"I saw them," he said dully. "I saw them lying in there in the humidicrib."

Brock placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as Pikachu and Raichu huddled by his feet.

"They're just so tiny…so helpless…and there's not a _damn_ thing _I_ can do to help them!" This last part was said with great bitterness and Ash slammed a fist into the pillow before burying his head in his hands.

Both Brock and Gary knew how antagonising that was for their dark-haired friend. Ash was the type of person who hated feeling helpless in times of trouble. If something could be done, he'd do it, a fact that had been demonstrated many times. But this time the difference was, he was no medical doctor or specialist, so he could do nothing but wait and he knew it.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" Ash broke down again. "If I give permission for the operation to go ahead, chances are, I'm going to lose one of the babies or both. If I don't, I'll lose both as well."

"On top of that, Katrina might not make it…" he looked up at his friends. "I couldn't stand to lose _any _of them. But it looks like I could lose all of them."

"I have to make a decision in the next few weeks. God give me the strength to make the right one."

~

The next day, as expected, the news was all over the media. That the Grand Master's wife had collapsed and rushed to hospital and that the twins were conjoined. That they were all near death.

Gary sipped coffee and scowled at the articles in the morning paper as Brock made breakfast.

Thankfully Ash was still asleep, as a result of a sedative taken upon doctor's orders. It had been a struggle to get him to even go to bed, Ash only agreeing to take the pill after both Gary and Brock promised to wake him _instantly_ if the hospital rang. 

"Bah," Gary snorted. "Listen to this…'the Pokémon Master was last seen leaving the hospital in a state of near collapse.' Yeah….and so would _any_ man be if they were told they could lose their _entire _family!"

"Speaking of the reptiles of the press," Brock said as he gazed out the kitchen window. "They're already here…"

The Viridian Gym Leader looked out the kitchen window and saw the media starting to camp out around the boundaries of the Ketchum estate. "Arrgh," he slammed the paper down. "Why can't they leave Ash alone? The poor guy's got enough to deal with without them on his back."

"I know but he's the most famous trainer in the world so anything involving him is big news."

"Yeah, maybe. But there has to be a line drawn somewhere."

"It seems you two don't have a very good opinion of the press," a new voice piped up and both men turned sheepishly to see the _Post_ reporter standing in the kitchen doorway. "Not that I blame you," Peter said with a wry smile as he sat down at the table. "We the inhabitants of the 'fourth estate' have given ourselves a reputation that is less than to be desired…"

Gary just grunted, then rose from the table. "I'm going to see if Ash is up, then take him to the hospital to see the specialist."

As he left the room, Brock turned to the young reporter. "I'm sorry that Gary's rather gruff this morning, but he's worried about Ash."

Peter dismissed it with a wave of the hand. "No need to apologise. I understand."

"Really?"

"I do. I believe that those two are pretty close."

Brock nodded. "Yeah, they grew up together from when they were babies. Then there was a period of intense rivalry but they patched things up and went back to being best friends."

He dished some fresh rashers of bacon onto the plate. "Gary's worried about the same thing as I am…or anyone who really knows Ash. What effect is this decision going to have on him…"

The breeder sat down opposite the reporter and tried to explain the nuances of the unique personality that was Ash Ketchum to one who only knew him from magazine articles.

"Ash is all heart, and pure of heart. He follows it. Always has and always will. He will try to help or save anyone or any creature in need. Even those who are his enemies or have wronged him. That's Ash for you."

"If he can't bear to see someone he dislikes being hurt or killed…Imagine what he must feel when it's someone he loves…this could very well destroy him."

~

Half an hour later, Peter was having coffee with Brock when he decided to broach the subject that had been preying on his mind since yesterday afternoon. "Brock, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You said that you owed Ash for helping you years ago. Do you mind telling me what happened?"

The spikey-haired breeder stared at his coffee for what seemed like ages before he finally answered. "He was there for me at a really low point in my life."

Peter nodded.

"And I mean _really_ low." Brock smiled sadly. "But it was nowhere near as terrible as what Ash is going through right now."

He withdrew a small photograph from his wallet and gave it to the reporter. It showed a small cherubic brown-haired toddler. "This is my son, Cody."

"He's cute."

"Thank you. But I've never seen him, never even met him. In fact I'm not allowed to have anything to do with him."

"Oh?"

"His mother just used me as a damn sperm bank," Brock said bitterly. "And all that time I really thought she cared, that she was the one for me…."

~ 

(_Flashback to three years ago)_

Brock sighed as he sat down on the park bench and dropped the huge stuffed toy Seel next to him. "That is the _last_ time that I agree to be your packhorse, Misty!"

The red-haired Cerulean City Gym Leader giggled from where she stood beside her new boyfriend Richie. "That's what you _always_ say, Brock and yet you still do it!"

"Yeah well, you've got a boyfriend now," Brock whined. "Why doesn't _Richie_ carry it for you?"

"Because Richie is too busy winning prizes for me!" Misty exclaimed before kissing the blond trainer soundly.

Brock sighed again. The group of friends were attending the annual Viridian City Show, a carnival held under the auspices of the Pokémon League to raise funds for selected charities. He looked at the other male in the group.

"Hey don't look at me Brocko," Ash protested. "I'm already carrying something for Katrina." 

Which was true. He was carrying a teddy bear as well as toting a pregnant Pikachu in a baby pouch on the back.

"It must be a girl thing," Ash said with a smirk, earning himself a light-hearted slap from his fianceé.

More than ever Brock was left feeling like a third wheel in their little group. Ash had recently announced his engagement to Katrina, his steady girlfriend of two years; and Misty had been dating Richie for the past six months.

Which left Brock all on his lonesome.

"Hey Brock," the Grand Master spoke up. "Kat and I are going to go on the Ferris Wheel. We'll be back shortly." The couple walked off with a casual wave, hands loosely entwined.

"The Ferris Wheel?" Misty squealed with stars in her eyes. "Oh how _romantic_!" And with that she dragged Richie off after their friends.

Brock stared glumly at the stuffed toy. "I guess it's just you and me then…"

After a few minutes intense observation of the ground, two shapely legs presented themselves before him. "Hi."

Brock glanced up and immediately goofed out. A beautiful young woman stood before him, dressed in a crop top which hugged her curves tightly and dark pants. Her long blond hair shone in the sunlight creating a sort of halo effect.

__

She looks just like an angel., Brock thought.

"Is anyone sitting beside you?"

"Oh, no, it's free." He scooted across eagerly. "Take a seat."

She sat down and stared at him with ice blue eyes. "You're Brock the former Pewter City Gym Leader and famous breeder, am I right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I'm Tanya. Pleased to meet you." She offered a slender hand in greeting.

Brock took it eagerly. "And I'm over the moon to have met an angel like you!" he gushed.

Tanya giggled. "I've been wanting to meet you for some time now."

"Oh?" This was new for Brock. He had never met a woman who had _wanted_ to meet him before…This was something very new, but he wasn't about to complain. Maybe his luck was changing.

"I've been watching you from a distance, just haven't had the courage to speak to you until now."

Brock smiled. "Well there's no time like the present to get acquainted."

~ 

"Where is she?" Brock fretted as he waited outside the huge marquee where the dance was to take place.

"Sorry I'm late," a soft feminine voice came out of the darkness. 

Brock turned and his jaw dropped. Tanya stood there dressed in a short, little black dress. Cut very low in the front and form-fitting, the outfit showed off her curves to full advantage. Her hair was carelessly piled up on top of her head in a messy bun. She looked stunning…and she was with _him_.

He led her onto the dance floor and they began to sway to the pulsating beat. Her lips met his in a gentle kiss to which he responded eagerly. _Finally_, he thought. _I've met someone who feels the way I do._

(_End flashback)_

~

"So you two fell in love at the carnival," Peter stated after Brock fell silent in his narrative.

"Well _I_ did, whereas _she_ obviously didn't."

"How long were you together for?"

"A year and a half. I was seriously thinking of proposing. But I never got to."

"Because…"

"As soon as it was confirmed she was pregnant, she left me the next day."

"That really sucks…"

"Tell me about it."

~

(_Begin Flashback)_

The trio of two young women and one young man walked down the hallway to pause before apartment 149.

"You sure he hasn't gone away, Susie?" the man spoke up as a little yellow furball leapt down from his shoulder.

The brunette shook her head. "I'm positive, Ash. Brock always tells us if he's going away. Besides he was supposed to meet an important client two days ago and the salon rang to say he never turned up."

"That's not like Brock to miss a business meeting," Misty murmured.

Susie turned to them with a worried frown. "We've tried to contact him and no answer. That's why we called you two, to see if you had heard from our brother."

"Sorry, Suz," Ash shook his head. "Not a word."

"Me neither," Misty added.

Susie sighed then knocked on the door. "Hey Brock! Are you there? It's me Susie!"

No response.

"That's not how you do it," Misty huffed and strode past the girl. She hammered on the door and yelled at the top of her lungs. "HEY BROCK! OPEN UP THE DOOR NOW OR I'M GOING TO BREAK IT DOWN!"

Ash, Pikachu and Susie all cringed and covered their ears. 

"Geez, Myst," the Grand Master groaned. "Why don't you just yell and bring the whole building down while you're at it?"

"Oh, Shut Up," Misty shoved her long-time friend playfully. "You know that my way always works."

It didn't. No response.

"Guess we'll use the spare key then," Susie said as she pulled it out of her pocket and opened the door.

They were greeted with a sight they'd thought they'd never see in a million years. Brock slumped on the couch, unshaven and totally unkempt, surrounded by piles of shredded tissue.

"_Brock_?!!?" the trio chorused in disbelief.

Pikachu scampered over to her old friend and nuzzled his hand. '_Chuu.'_

"Brock, buddy. You look like hell," Ash blurted out then winced as Misty thumped him on the arm.

Brock gave a hollow laugh. "Geez, thanks Ash."

"What happened Brock?" Misty asked carefully.

For an answer Brock shoved a piece of paper in Ash's face.

Ash took the tattered piece of paper and guessed that Brock must have read this numerous times. The two girls gathered around him as he began to read:

__

Dear Brock

By the time you read this letter, I will be far away. Please do not try to find me because you won't. And the truth is - I don't want you to.

You have admirably fulfilled the purpose for which I had intended - and so it is time to move on. 

The local doctor has confirmed that I am six weeks pregnant and all going well, I should give birth to my first child in the spring.

I did not tell you, for I knew that you would try to do the right thing by marrying me. 

And I don't want that. 

For one thing I don't love you. Never have. 

I just wanted to have a child without the complications of a relationship. And you seemed just the gullible type for me to use.

Tanya.

Ash exhaled as he lowered the letter. "I…I'm sorry to hear this Brock."

Misty sighed. "I'm sorry too, Brock. But you have to admit it. You make the _worst_ choices in women."

Brock just looked at her coldly.

Ash hurriedly pushed Misty and Susie out of the apartment. "How about you two go on home now. I can handle things from here."

Once outside, he turned to Misty and hissed. "So _who'_s gone and put _her_ foot in it this time?"

Misty sweatdropped. "You have to admit it's the _truth_."

"Yeah. Well it just so happens that the truth is _not_ what Brock needs to hear right now!" Ash's shoulders then slumped dejectedly. "After all the rejections he's had, who could blame the guy for grabbing what he thinks is happiness with both hands?"

He walked back in the room and sat down beside his old friend. Brock started to cry and Ash let him lean on his shoulder, rubbing his back occasionally until the storm of tears passed.

"Where did I go wrong, Ash?" Brock said finally. "Was there something that was wrong about this relationship that I should have known? Or was I too blinded by love to see?"

"Well," Ash chose his words carefully. "You and Tanya seemed to do _it_ a lot, more than most people. And true love is not based on sex."

"How was I supposed to know?" Brock groaned. "She was the first woman to not reject me."

"I know."

The former Pewter City Gym Leader clenched his hands. "Okay, that's it. I'm swearing off women for the rest of my life! I've had such bad luck with them. I ..don't _trust_ them any more!"

"Brock, not all women are like that…"

"Like who?"

"My mother, Katrina, Misty."

"I am _never _going to get over this and I am _never _going to find someone."

"Yes you are and you will."

"How can you be so sure."

"Because I will be there to help you." Ash pulled Brock to his feet. "You're my brother."

Brock smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

Ash grinned. "No worries. That's what friends are for." He shoved him towards his bedroom. "Now go pack a few things, take a shower and you're coming to live at my place until you get back on your feet, so to speak."

Brock recoiled a bit. "But I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Katrina's going to be there!"

"Naturally, considering we're married." Ash said dryly. "But you're coming whether you like it or not. Can't let you continue to go to seed. You're going to have learn to trust females again."

"But…"

"Not another word, Brock." The Grand Master said firmly.

__

(End Flashback)

~ 

"So I stayed with him," Brock continued. "I had really hit rock bottom this time, worse than how I felt after Valencia. I just completely lost all faith in women - I refused to speak to Misty about it. So the only person who could really help me was Ash."

"He listened to my rants and raves and stood by me the whole way." Brock smiled at the reporter. "And I can't thank him enough for that. By me being here for him now, it will alleviate that debt somewhat."

"I understand."

~

Ash and Gary walked along the pathway from the hospital block where the specialist's office was located.

"So you're going to have to wait a few weeks or months before they can do anything?" Gary asked.

"The babies have to develop a bit more so they have a better chance of surviving the operation…if we go ahead," Ash said quietly.

The two friends passed the hospital chapel, and Ash paused. "Do you mind if I go in for a bit?"

Gary shook his head with a smile. "Not at all."

Ash pushed open the doors and stepped into the peaceful quiet of the chapel. He slid into a pew near the front and bowed his head.

He prayed for his wife.

He prayed for his children.

Most of all he prayed for guidance.

__

~

To be continued….

Author's Note: Unfortunately there are some women out there like that. I read a huge article in the newspaper on that once. They want a child without having the bother of a relationship - and yet expect the guy to pay for the child's upbringing. They give women a bad name…

Read and Review - Flamers fed to Tassie Devils.


End file.
